Chanting Curse
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Kebahagiaan bukan seberapa lama kau bisa hidup namun seberapa banyak cinta dalam hatimu. Juga bukan seberapa hebat kau memiliki kekuatan namun seberapa banyak orang-orang yang menguatkanmu. Dedicated for SHDL-Myth.


**_Datanglah …. Datanglah …. Kekasih_**

 ** _Senandung ini kupersembahkan untukmu_**

 ** _Dengarkan panggilanku yang bergema di antara badai_**

 ** _Aku menantimu bersama kerinduan yang tak memiliki batas_**

 ** _Ikutilah …. Ikutilah …. Kekasih_**

 ** _Suara angin yang membisik pada telingamu_**

 ** _Di ujung gelombang yang melingkar itu_**

 ** _Kau akan mengungkapkan nasib_**

 ** _Sayang …._**

 ** _Miliki diriku dalam pesona kematian_**

* * *

" _Kaasan_ , benarkah _Siren_ itu makhluk jahat?"

Seorang bocah lelaki berwajah manis bertanya pada ibunya yang sedang mengusap surai kelamnya yang berkilau seperti malam. Mereka berada di atas ranjang berukuran kecil dengan berselimut tebal . Sang bunda memang selalu mengantarkan buah hatinya sampai ke alam mimpi, sudah menjadi kebiasaan sebelum tidur ia akan menceritakan sebuah kisah yang menarik.

" _Siren_ … memang telah banyak menyesatkan manusia, mereka makhluk yang menakutkan. Itu karena mereka dilahirkan membawa kutukan," terangnya.

"Kutukan? Tapi … kutukan apa, _Kaasan_?"

"Cinta …," gumam wanita cantik itu.

"Cinta? Apakah seperti kisah _Cinderella?_ Atau kisah cinta _Beauty and The Beast_ , _Kaasan_?"

" _Siren_ memiliki kisah cinta yang lebih rumit, Sayang?" wanita itu menarik selimut anak lelakinya.

"Maukah _Kaasan_ menceritakannya?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang."

Si bocah terbaring di sebelah ibunya, ia begitu bersemangat mendengar kisah baru itu.

"Dahulu kala ada seorang pangeran yang suka sekali berkelana, ia mengarungi lautan untuk mencari cinta sejatinya, nama pangeran itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke."

Saat si bocah ingin menyela kata-kata ibunya, wanita itu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan bibir manyun anak itu memutuskan diam dan kembali mendengarkan kisah itu.

* * *

 ** _SasuHina Fanfiction : Chanting Curse_**

 ** _Naruto milik Masashi K. Fanfiction ini milikku_**

 ** _Warning: OOC, typo(s)_**

 ** _Genre: Fantasi, romance_**

 ** _Dedicated for SHDL – Myth (Siren)_**

 ** _Cinta tidak benar-benar membunuhmu namun rasa sakitnya bisa menghancurkanmu_**

 ** _Selamat membaca semoga berkenan di hati_**

* * *

Makhluk itu mengepak dengan sayap yang menyerupai bayangan hitam, ia menjelajahi samudera biru yang sunyi sambil bersenandung merdu dan merayu. Setiap manusia yang mendengarkan nyanyian para Seirenes akan kehilangan kewarasannya. Tubuh manusia yang tersihir oleh nyanyian itu menghentak bukan untuk menari namun ingin berlari. Setiap bait yang terdengar begitu memikat, membuat para penikmat nekat melompat pada kematian.

Cerita tentang para pelaut yang mati tenggelam karena kapalnya yang karam tak lepas dari kutukan para Seirenes, mereka yang mengikuti suara merayu itu berakhir dengan melihat kematiannya. Kisah itu menyebar dan dipercaya oleh para pelaut hingga saat ini, sudah sejak lama pula nenek moyang kita menasehati, jangan pernah mengikuti gaung yang terdengar di tengah lautan atau kau akan tersesat.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar dibalik selimutnya yang tebal, badai di luar kapal mengguncang-guncang kamar khususnya. Setiap malam Sasuke selalu mendengarkan senandung merdu dari balik badai, suara seorang wanita yang sudah tak asing di telinganya mengalun menemani tidur sang pangeran.

Sasuke mendengarkan tiap bait yang terdengar penuh pengharapan, ia terpesona dalam kelembutan dan kejernihan si empunya suara. Mata pemuda itu terpejam walau pikirannya masih sangat sadar, ia takut jika membuka matanya senandung indah itu akan terhenti.

Sasuke merasakan belaian di kepalanya, menyusuri hingga ujung rambutnya yang cukup panjang. Suara wanita itu terdengar begitu dekat, namun tidak keras dan memekakan telinga.

"Hinata … kau datang kembali?" Sasuke menangkap jemari wanita yang kerap mengusik tidurnya itu. Ia menatap wajah wanita yang sangat dirindukan, lalu membawa tubuh tak berbalut sehelai benang itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Wanita bernama Hinata itu tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan sang pangeran, kulitnya yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh manusia manapun kini menemukan kenyamanan, tidak seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke memergokinya dan menyentuhnya. Hinata begitu ketakutan saat pemuda itu menangkapnya dan tak mau melepaskan.

"Kau kemana saja? Sudah sangat lama kau tak muncul." Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam selimutnya .

"Salah satu saudaraku menghalangiku untuk bertemu denganmu," suara Hinata terdengar lirih.

Tubuh Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, "Apa kau mendapati masalah karena itu?" Ia pun terduduk di atas ranjangnya yang tak begitu luas. Sasuke memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuh Hinata, merasa khawatir jika ada yang akan menyakitinya.

Hinata terbaring menyusup ke dalam selimut Sasuke, kepalanya ia taruh di atas bantal yang sama tempat di mana Sasuke meletakan kepalanya. Rambut Hinata yang berwarna indigo tersamar oleh keremangan malam, rambut panjangnya menutupi kedua buah dadanya yang terlihat indah di mata sang pangeran. Kulit putih Hinata tampak bersinar walau tanpa cahaya bintang. Sasuke membelai surai lembut itu, ia juga tak tahan untuk menyentuh kulit lembut Hinata. Jakun pemuda itu terlihat naik saat menelan liurnya, Sasuke juga harus mengatur pernapasannya yang tiba-tiba sesak.

"Sasuke-kun …," Hinata menggeliat saat jemari Sasuke ingin menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Hinata.

"Apa kau terluka, Hime." Pemuda itu menghentikan pergerakan liar jemarinya.

Hinata menggeleng, ia menangkap jemari nakal Sasuke lalu membawanya ke bibir plum miliknya. Mengecup setiap jemari sang pemuda untuk mencari perhatiannya. Saat ia menangkap dan mengunci tatapan si pemuda Hinata kembali bersenandung.

Suara yang keluar bagaikan lullaby pengantar tidur, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kantuk menyapa. Dengan lembut Hinata menenggelamkan wajah Sasuke ke dalam belahan dadanya. Menawarkan aroma memabukan yang makin menenggelamkan sang pangeran ke alam mimpi terindahnya.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu," gumaman terakhir Sasuke terdengar tulus sebelum matanya tertutup.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku." Suara Hinata tak terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Tubuh Hinata mendekap buruannya sepanjang malam, ia membelai surai Sasuke tanpa henti. Dan sebelum matahari mulai menampakkan diri, Hinata harus pergi.

Sayap yang serupa dengan bayangan hitam menghiasi punggung telanjang Hinata, ia siap minggalkan Sasuke lagi. Tubuh Hinata melesat di antara badai yang kerap mengiringi kepakannya. Hinata akan menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di pulau kelahirannya, Sirenum Scopuli, sebuah pulau kematian.

"Datanglah …. Datanglah …. Kekasihku."

* * *

Para _Siren_ adalah keturunan _Naiad_ yang telah dikucilkan oleh kaumnya sendiri, mereka telah dibuang karena memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi kaum _Nimfa_ —jenis makhluk yang hanya bisa hidup di dalam air—yang normal. Ada beberapa _Siren_ yang berbeda, mereka memiliki semacam kekuatan yang bisa membuat manusia terpikat dengan nyanyiannya seperti sebuah mantra sihir, mereka tidak hanya hidup di dalam air tetapi juga bisa hidup di udara bebas, memiliki sayap hitam seperti bayangan hitam dan ekor ikannya akan muncul bila terkena air. Walaupun mereka bisa melakukan segalanya dan hidup bebas, tetapi mereka kesepian karena tidak memiliki pasangan hidup dari jenis laki-laki, sejak ratusan tahun silam _Siren_ terlahir dari jenis perempuan.

Cahaya matahari menyinari samudra biru, makhluk-makhluk bersayap terlihat kembali ke asalnya, mereka menuju ke sebuah pulau yang tampak seperti bukit karang yang menjulang. Hinata mengepakan sayapya menuju ke dalam gua miliknya.

"Apa kabar, Hinata?" Sosok pemuda bermahkota permata hijau daun—Hampir serupa dengan iris matanya yang seperti giok—menunggu Hinata di dalam kegelapan.

Hinata terkejut kediamannya yang sempit dan pengap telah didatangi oleh seorang anak dewa yang terhormat. Hati Hinata berdegup kencang menyadari maksud dari sang dewa muda yang sedang mencari pendamping.

"Yang Mulia." Hinata menundukan kepalanya tak berani melihat kebesaran sang Putra Dewa.

Dewa muda itu menghampiri Hinata, kakinya yang bercahaya dengan sayap putih yang indah membuat sang Siren terpesona. "Kau sudah mengunjungi korbanmu lagi? Kapan kau akan mempersembahkannya padaku, Hinata?"

Hinata berdiri kaku saat dewa muda berambut merah delima itu menyentuh rambutnya lalu mencium ujung surainya yang beraroma khas rumput laut yang berbau harum.

"Jika waktunya telah tepat, Yang Mulia. Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu." Hinata melirik, ingin mencuri pandang, melihat wajah tampan dewa yang selalu dipujanya.

"Mulai sekarang sebut namaku saja." Dewa berbalut sutra putih itu memeluk pinggang Hinata yang tak berbahan apa pun dari belakang, lalu berbisik lembut di telinga Hinata yang kecil dan lancip." Panggil aku Gaara."

Setiap sentuhan dari Gaara seperti fatamorgana yang terasa aneh, tubuh dewanya tidak memiliki hawa panas atau pun dingin, Hinata hanya merasa tergelitik di setiap jengkal kulitnya. Berbeda sekali dengan sentuhan Sasuke yang terasa hangat dan mendebarkan.

"Gaara …." Hinata memejamkan mata saat hidung Gaara menggesek pipinya lalu menyusuri leher dan bahunya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar menjadikanmu pendampingku, Sayang." Getaran bibir Gaara terasa geli ia rasakan di permukaan kulitnya, dan entah mengapa setiap kali Gaara di dekatnya, tubuh Hinata terasa beku. "Cepatlah penuhi syaratku."

Hinata tersenyum, kebahagiaannya sudah di depan mata. Tidak akan lama lagi dirinya akan lepas dari masa buangan dari kaumnya sendiri. Dipilihnya ia sebagai pendamping seorang dewa akan membuat derajatnya lebih tinggi dari kaumnya sendiri, kehormatan dan pemujaan untuknya tidak lagi berupa impian belaka. Hinata ingin hidup abadi dengan sang dewa muda, tak perduli walaupun ia harus mengorbankan Sasuke.

"Aku akan mempersembahkannya untukmu, Dewaku. Secepatnya …," suara Hinata terdengar tegas, namun ada desiran keraguan yang bergerak liar dalam hatinya saat ia membayangkan senyum tulus Sasuke.

"Aku tak sabar lagi." Gaara mengecup bahu polos Hinata, lalu sosok megah itu menghilang dalam sekejap. "Sampai jumpa," gaungan suara Gaara terdengar memantul di antara dinding karang yang lembab dan dingin.

* * *

Sasuke kembali bermimpi tentang gadis yang ia temui pertama kali di samudra barat, seorang duyung bersurai indigo berenang di permukaan air yang berkilau oleh cahaya bulan. Peristiwa itu tepat tiga tahun yang lalu, saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kerajaan tetangga yang berada di pulau _Naxos_ , sebuah negeri yang sedang berkembang pesat. Raja Fugaku, ayahanda sang pangeran memerintahkannya untuk menemui Raja _Naxos_ untuk menjalin persahabatan antara ke dua kerajaan. Saat perjalanannya itulah Sasuke berjumpa dengan makhluk asing yang dikenal sebagai mitos di tengah samudra.

Samar-samar Sasuke seperti melihat seorang duyung di bawah permukaan air, makhluk itu mengejar kapalnya lalu melompat ke dek kapal dengan tampilan manusia, ekornya lenyap berganti dengan sayap hitam yang bergerak-gerak dalam gelap. Sasuke menyaksikannya tepat di depan mata, saat sosok berupa perempuan itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya ia melihat jejak-jejak air yang menetes dilangkahnya. Saat ia telah mendekati Sasuke, tubuh indah makhluk itu sudah mengering sempurna, kulit dan rambut panjangnya berkilauan seperti permukaan samudra yang dihiasi cahaya bintang.

"Apakah kau manusia?" Pertanyaan pertama dari sosok asing di hadapannya, makhluk ini mengerti bahasa manusia. Sasuke begitu terpana melihat keajaiban dan keindahan si Peri Laut.

"Apakah kau nyata?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan membuat sosok indah itu bingung. Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri, ia ingin menyentuhnya.

Peri cantik itu memundurkan langkahnya saat jemari Sasuke ingin meraihnya, Sasuke berhenti bergerak dan kembali berkata, "Jangan takut." Ke dua tangan Sasuke berada di udara mengambang tepat di depan dadanya. Mencoba memberikan isyarat agar tetap diam di tempatnya, "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia menghirup napas panjang. "Siapa namamu ... aku Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Aku Hinata …. Aku berasal dari kaum _Nimfa_ ," katanya menjelaskan.

" _Nimfa_?"

"Ya, penghuni pulau _Sirenum Scopuli_."

Sasuke bergerak bermaksud ingin memutari sosok asing itu. Tubuh Hinata mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa melihat bagian belakang Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama pulaumu, kalau boleh tahu di manakah letak pulau itu?"

"Teruslah berlayar ke arah barat, kau akan menemukannya."

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya perlahan, tubuh Hinata terlihat menegang dan terlihat akan bergerak mundur. Tapi Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya dengan tersenyum ramah, seolah ingin meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia bukanlah orang jahat. Hinata membalas senyuman Sasuke, hal itu membuat keduanya lebih tenang dan saling percaya.

"Lalu … apa yang kaucari di tempat yang jauh dari pulaumu itu." Sasuke berpikir pasti ada sebuah alasan mengapa sosok serupa peri ini mengejar kapalnya.

"Aku mencari cinta sejati." Hinata menyebutkan keinginannya dengan ringan, tak ada perasaan menggetarkan sama sekali saat kata cinta keluar dari bibir plum yang pantas dikecup itu.

Sasuke terbahak mengetahui kepolosan yang berasal dari pikiran kaum Nimfa, pemuda itu hampir tak bisa menghentikan tawanya jika saja tak melihat kerutan di antara alis Hinata. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" Hinata bertanya, berharap ada penjelas dari manusia yang tiba-tiba bersikap _absurd_ itu.

"Kau mencari sesuatu yang sulit. Cinta sejati tidak mudah ditemukan." Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menyusup ke dalam hatinya, tiap kali ia melihat mimik wajah Hinata yang lucu ia seperti menemukan kesenangan. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia mengalami perasaan aneh ini, kenapa hanya karena sebuah kerutan di dahi pemuda itu ingin tertawa, hanya dengan melihat garis senyum di wajah seorang gadis Sasuke merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Seberapa sulit? Dengan cara apa aku bisa mendapatkannya?" Petanyaan Hinata terlayang tanpa jeda.

Sasuke terdiam, ia memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

"Apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan untuk menemukannya?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Mengelilingi samudra ini," jawabnya cepat.

"Lalu, sejauh kau mencari apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, garis matanya yang sayu semakin mempertegas kesenduannya yang naik kepermukaan, Sasuke ikut merasakan keputus asaan sosok di hadapannya.

"Sebelum kau mencari cinta sejati, seharusnya kau mempersiapkan cinta seperti apa yang akan kautawarkan." Sasuke mendekati Hinata hingga hanya berjarak sedepa, "Di sini." Sasuke menunjuk dada Hinata yang tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya, "Sama sekali tak terlihat ada cinta. Bagaimana bisa kau menginginkan cinta tulus orang lain jika kau sendiri tak memiliki keindahan cinta yang membuat seseorang menginginkanmu, selamanya kau tidak akan menemukan cinta sejati jika yang tampak dalam dirimu hanyalah keegoisan.

"Hinata … jika kau benar-benar menginginkan cinta? Carilah orang yang tepat yang bisa menyesuaikan perasaan cintanya ke dalam wadah yang kausediakan. Jika kau menydiakan cinta yang bulat orang yang tepat tidak akan memberikan perasaan segitiga yang menyakitimu oleh pengkhianatan."

Hinata tertegun mendengarkan penuturan rumit dari pemuda di hadapannya, Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, sepertinya Sasuke tahu banyak tentang cinta, "Tidak bisakah," Hinata menelan ludahnya, "kau saja yang memberikanku cinta itu?"

Perasaan Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin meledak oleh kesenangan, padahal ia tak mengenal Hinata dengan baik, namun cinta pada pandangan pertama telah mempesonakan dirinya,"Kau memilih orang yang tepat." Sasuke membelai rambut yang menjuntai di wajah Hinata, "Tapi, cinta seperti apa yang akan kautawarkan padaku?"

Hinata tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mudah dari Sasuke, ia ingin memberikan Sasuke keajaiban berbentuk apa saja yang pemuda itu inginkan namun Hinata yakin Sasuke adalah tipe manusia yang telah memiliki segalanya. Pemilik segala kemewahan yang berharga bahkan sebongkah cinta sejati, Hinata percaya pemuda yang ia temui itu akan memberikan segalanya pada Hinata, bahkan jika ia meminta nyawanya dan hal itulah yang Hinata cari, cinta sejati sampai mati.

* * *

Dok! Dokk! Suara gedoran pintu mengusik kenyamanan Sasuke di dalam selimutnya, Sasuke tersenyum membayangkan mimpinya kembali, mimpi yang mengingatkan Sasuke dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Dulu Hinata yang mencari-cari cinta sejatinya, kini pemuda itulah yang mencarinya, ia ingin memenuhi undangan sang Nimfa yang kini berada di samudra paling barat, Sasuke hampir putus asa jika saja Hinata tidak hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya yang seperti nyata. Senandung dan belaian Hinata terasa begitu jelas dalam ingatannya, Sasuke bahkan yakin jika Hinata benar-benar mendatanginya terutama pada saat badai di tengah lautan mengombang-ambingkan kapalnya.

"Sasuke, cepatlah bangun! Kapten ingin bicara denganmu." Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

Dok! Dok! Suara gedorannya terdengar semakin keras,"Jika bukan karena Ratu Mikoto yang menyuruhku mengawasimu, aku tidak akan sudi menemanimu berlayar berminggu-minggu hanya untuk menemani pangeran malas yang berkhayal tentang seorang duyung." Masih tak terdengar pergerakan dari dalam. "Hey! Sasuke cepatlah bangun atau kudobrak pintunya."

Secepat kilat Sasuke bangun dari tempat nyamannya, "Kau benar-benar cerewet Naruto!" Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlalu begitu saja dari tatapan nyalang pemuda yang sudah dianggap saudara itu.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah dapur, "Sasuke, Kapten ingin bicara penting."

Pemuda itu menengguk minuman di meja makan yang telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan lezat. Sebutir anggur hijau ia petik dari tangkainya lalu dilahapnya dengan tatapan malas, "Hal penting apa?"

"Kudengar kapal dalam posisi rawan," jawab Naruto dengan nada gelisah yang kentara.

Sasuke kembali memetik buah anggurnya, "Demi Tuhan Sasuke! Kita dalam bahaya."

"Hn! Berapa banyak rintangan yang harus kuhadapi." Sasuke mengurut keningnya, tergesa ia berjalan menyusuri dek-dek panjang dan berliku, ia menuju tempat sang nahkoda berada. Semenjak ia memutuskan menuju pulau tempat Hinata berada, mereka telah mengalami berbagai macam badai dan rintangan yang sulit. Beberapa nelayan yang mereka temui bahkan menyebarkan isu tentang kejahatan para _Siren_ yang hanya ingin menyesatkan para nelayan lalu membunuhnya di tengah lautan.

"Pangeran." Sang kapten memberikan rasa hormatnya dengan membungkuk setengah badan.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, Kapten?" Sasuke langsung bertanya tanpa bertele-tele.

Sang Kapten melirik wajah Naruto, setelah mendapat isyarat tanda persetujuan dari Naruto, lelaki setengah baya yang telah menghabiskan hidupnya di lautan dari pada di daratan itu mengutarakan permasalahannya. "Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan, Pangeran. Di depan kita terlalu banyak bukit karang yang menjulang di bawah permukaan air, jika kita memaksakan menerobos maka akan fatal akibatnya."

Sasuke mendesah, pemuda itu berpikir keras bagaimanapun ia sudah tak bisa mundur, tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa menggapai Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya, "Siapkan sekoci untukku!" perintahnya dengan nada tegas.

"Kau gila!" Naruto membentak. Namun, tak dihiraukan oleh pangeran yang sedang jatuh cinta.

* * *

 ** _Datanglah …. Datanglah …. Kekasih_**

 ** _Senandung ini kupersembahkan untukmu_**

 ** _Dengarkan panggilanku yang bergema di antara badai_**

 ** _Aku menantimu bersama kerinduan yang tak memiliki batas_**

Hinata bersenandung saling bersahutan dengan saudaranya yang bernasib sama, mereka terbuang hidup selama ratusan tahun dalam kesedihan tak memiliki belahan jiwa.

Di samudra barat ada lima Siren yang menguasa pulau _Sirenum Scopuli_ , salah satunya adalah Hinata, keempat lainnya adalah _Siren_ cantik yang memiliki keindahan yang berbeda, warna rambut berbeda dan tentu saja watak yang tak sama, satu-satunya kesamaan mereka adalah mereka tak memiliki perasaan. Selama ini mereka hanya mencintai suara mereka yang merdu dan tak ada satu pun yang bisa menandinginya, mereka menyombongkan kelebihan yang dimiliki menjerat para nelayan yang berlayar dengan memperdengarkan nyanyian yang membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan kehilangan kewarasan lalu mengikuti ke arah asal suara.

 ** _Ikutilah …. Ikutilah …. Kekasih_**

 ** _Suara angin yang membisik pada telingamu_**

 ** _Di ujung gelombang yang melingkar itu_**

 ** _Kau akan mengungkapkan nasib_**

 ** _Sayang …._**

 ** _Miliki diriku dalam pesona kematian_**

"Hinata, aku melihat pangeranmu semakin dekat. Ia mencarimu, dan kau akan segera mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan, Sayang." Seorang _Siren_ bersurai pirang dengan empat ikatan rambut di kepalanya mendatangi para _Siren_ yang sedang asik bersenandung. Hinata tersenyum mendengar pengaduan dari Temari, salah seorang _Siren_ yang sejak ratusan tahun lalu resmi menjadi saudara angkat Hinata. Semua _Siren_ sudah bersahabat terlalu lama kini mereka telah mengikat diri dalam hubungan kerabat.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mengeksekusi mereka." Saudara Hinata yang lain ikut menimpali, rambutnya yang pirang panjang bergerak-gerak mengikuti angin. "Aku sudah tak sabar mendengar tangisan kematian mereka."

"Kau terdengar jadi yang paling jahat di antara kami Ino," Temari menanggapi kesenangan saudaranya dengan binar mata yang sama kejamnya. "Akan kubantu kau dengan meniupkan angin besar ke arah manusia-manusia itu." Senyuman Temari tetap terlihat cantik meskipun hatinya penuh dengan kebencian pada manusia.

"Dan aku akan memanggil para hiu buas yang akan mencabik tubuh mereka." _Siren_ bernama Karin ikut mengambil peran dalam rencana besar saudaranya.

Terdengar suara tawa dan rencana jahat saling bersahutan, Hinata hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya, inikah waktunya, Sasuke … maafkan aku.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Konan yang memiliki perasaan lebih peka terhadap sesama saudaranya menyadari keraguan yang semakin jelas terlihat di wajah adiknya itu.

Hinata jadi salah tingkah saat semua mata saudaranya menuju ke arahnya, "Tidak apa-apa? Aku hanya merasa …." Hinata tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Konan menyadari perasaan asing yang kini sedang menyusup ke dalam hati adiknya itu, dengan wajah geram ia mengingatkan, "Jangan memikirkan apa pun untuk manusia, pikirkanlah dirimu saja. Setelah semua ini berlalu kau akan hidup abadi selamanya dengan seorang dewa yang kaupuja."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dadanya bergemuruh semakin kencang seolah ada badai yang memporak-porandakan hatinya. Ia ingat Sasuke yang jatuh cinta padanya bukan oleh senandung mantranya tetapi ia jatuh cinta karena dirinya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lalu Hinata yang mulai memikirkan semua kelembutan yang pria itu berikan padanya, Sasuke juga yang telah mengajarkan padanya apa itu cinta, sebuah kemurnian cinta yang belum pernah Hinata lihat kini telah ia dapati dari seorang manusia yang katanya lebih kejam dari iblis.

Apakah kesucian cinta harus ternodai oleh pengkhianatan. Hinata merasa, mungkin apa yang dibicarakan makhluk-makhluk di bumi ini benar, para _Siren_ —Dirinya—adalah makhluk paling tidak berperasaan dan juga paling jahat. Para _Siren_ telah membunuh begitu banyak manusia yang telah jatuh cinta pada mereka tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikit pun. Air mata Hinata jatuh tanpa disadari.

"Hinata … jangan sampai kau mendapat kutukan dari dewa. Ingatlah kau sudah membuat perjanjian darah dengan Gaara." Ino mengingatkan kembali posisi adiknya itu.

Hinata menghapus air matanya, tatapannya terlihat kosong. Mengingat perjanjian itu membuat dada Hinata makin sesak.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap di sini, biarkan kami saja yang bertindak." Konan mengambil kendali tak ingin saudaranya terlarut dalam kebimbangan, "Ino, Karin, Temari, mari kita pergi."

Hinata meremas pahanya, mencoba menenangkan gemuruh dalam hatinya yang tak juga mereda. Melihat kepergian saudaranya air mata Hinata kembali merembas, kali ini walaupun ia berkali-kali menghapusnya namun likuid yang berasal dari matanya tak bisa berhenti.

* * *

Matahari yang rebah di langit sebelah barat terlihat suram, awan hitam tampak menggumpal dan membentuk serpihan putih yang jatuh melayang perlahan-lahan. Naruto menatap kepergian temannya dengan pandangan kesal dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke hanya membawa beberapa pengawal dengan perahu kecil dengan satu layar untuk mengarungi samudra yang ombaknya cukup tenang karena di bawah sana ratusan bukit karang menjadi dinding yang mengendalikan pergerakan air laut. Namun sewaktu-waktu angin dari sela-sela tebing karang bisa berkecamuk dan mengancam.

Sasuke sadar perjalanannya dengan perahu kecilnya akan membahayakan dirinya dan para pengawalnya, ia mungkin tidak akan pulang dengan selamat. Udara dingin di tengah lautan berkarang dan persediaan makanan yang tak banyak juga menjadi keresahannya. Naruto telah memberikan batas waktu padanya, jika dalam seminggu ia tak kembali Naruto akan menyusul. Pemuda pirang itu memang sangat setia kawan. Tapi Sasuke jelas tak ingin mengorbankan banyak nyawa, karena itu ia memiliki pengharapan besar untuk bisa segera menemukan Hinata dan membawnya ke kerajaan miliknya. Sasuke sudah berjanji pada _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ nya untuk membawa pulang wanita pilihannya.

Langit sudah benar-benar gelap, butiran salju yang turun semakin lebat. Di kejauhan sayup-sayup terdengar senandung yang begitu merdu, setiap bulu di kulit manusia yang mendengar nyanyian itu terbangun sempurna, mereka bergidik. Suara dikejauhan itu semakin merayu, seorang pengawal yang mengendalikan layar tiba-tiba bergerak, begitu pula pengawal yang bertugas menaikan jangkar yang sengaja diturunkan kala gelap sudah membatasi pergerakan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sasuke menegur para pengawalnya itu.

"Pangeran mungkinkah suara nyanyian itu suara peri yang Anda cari," seorang pengawal menyahut.

"Bukan. Jangan naikan jangkarnya dan gulung kembali layar itu," Sasuke memerintah lalu menyuruh para pengawalnya kembali tidur.

Suara nyanyian yang terdengar di langit yang sama sekali tak berbintang itu makin kencang saling bersahutan.

"Tapi, Pangeran … mungkin saja peri yang Anda cari berada di sana juga. Sudah tiga hari kita mencari namun tak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Sekarang kita bisa mendengarkan nyanyian mereka dan mengikuti arah suara itu." Pengawal itu sudah melupakan peringatan kaptennya agar berhati-hati dan jangan mudah terpedaya oleh para penguasa lautan.

Suara-suara yang terdengar memang indah dan menghanyutkan, mereka yang mendengar keindahan itu jadi semakin penasaran dengan rupa dari si pemilik suara, pikiran mereka yang mengira bisa memiliki rupa secantik peri membuat logika mereka hilang begitu saja.

Sasuke yang pada awalnya tidak terpengaruh dengan rayuan merdu itu akhirnya goyah juga oleh kerinduannya terhadap Hinata, mungkin pengawal itu benar. Suara itu bisa dijadikan petunjuk arah dan ia pun bisa segera menemukan Hinata.

Perahu itu berlayar di tengah kegelapan malam, tak ada cahaya bulan yang membantu pandangan mereka, sebab bulan sedang bersembunyi di balik awan hitam. Angin yang berhebus kencang membawa Perahu itu semakin dekat dengan asal suara.

Di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba dasar perahu yang mereka naiki membentur ujung karang yang tajam, membuat perahu itu oleng dan menguncang-guncangnya seperti buih di tengah lautan. Deru angin makin tak bisa terkendali, tiang layar yang kokoh itu akhirnya patah juga hingga menggulingkan badan perahu. Sasuke dan beberapa pengawal yang sigap melompati perahunya, sementara mereka yang tak memiliki kesempatan harus ikut terbalik terbawa benturan badan perahu lalu tenggelam bersama perahu itu.

Tubuh Sasuke terombang-ambing dalam gelombang yang makin liar, sesekali kulitnya membentur permukaan karang yang kasar, ia berharap bisa berpegangan pada sesuatu yang ada di permukaan namun gelombang berkali-kali menarik tubuhnya untuk tenggelam ke dasar yang gelap. Sasuke sudah benar-benar kepayahan dan putus asa, wajah Hinata yang manis membayang diingatannya, mata Sasuke yang bersentuhan dengan air asin terasa panas dan perih, namun kepedihan di hatinya terasa lebih menyakitkan. Ia tidak pernah menyesali jika di lautan inilah akhir dari hidupnya, yang ia sesali hanyalah kerinduannya yang tak kunjung terobati. Sasuke ingin melihat wajah Hinata untuk yang terakhir kali, cukup sekali untuk dikenang hingga akhir kematiannya.

Sasuke mendengar senandung suara Hinata yang bercampur dengan suara deburan ombak yang timbul-tenggelam, kekuatan Sasuke pun kembali. Sasuke berusaha menjejak air dan terus mengupayakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berada di permukaan, saat gelombang besar kembali menariknya ke dasar Sasuke kembali menjejakan kakinya dan bertahan di atas permukaan. Gelombang lautan perlahan mulai tenang, Sasuke menelentangkan tubuhnya, matanya memandang langit yang mulai cerah dan berbintang. Sudah berjam-jam ia berada di dalam air dingin tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan di hantam udara dingin mulai merasa _hipotermia_ , sekelabat bayangan hitam melayang-layang di atas tubuhnya. Ada empat sosok yang terlihat berkeliaran di atas langit, mereka terdengar mentertawakannya. Sasuke tersenyum entah untuk apa, matanya yang mulai buram terpejam sambil mengeluarkan cairan hangat yang berasal dari kepedihan hatinya.

"Hinata … aku mencintaimu," gumaman Sasuke disambut suara kepakan menukik yang tajam.

Hinata melesat terbang ke arah tubuh sekarat Sasuke, ia kini berada di atasnya. Tubuh Hinata tergantung di udara, melintang sejajar dengan tubuh Sasuke yang terlentang di lautan. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan, Hinata bisa merasakan udara dingin yang berhembus keluar dari hidung Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bangunlah." Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke dengan mesra.

Merasakan bibirnya yang beku ditekan oleh kehangatan, Sasuke kembali membuka matanya.

"Hinata, akhirnya aku sampai padamu." Hinata tersenyum namun di matanya mengalir cairan yang menetes ke wajah Sasuke.

"Selamat datang Sasuke. Kekasihku," Hinata berkata dengan suara tangis yang ditahan.

"Hinata, aku …." Ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke untuk Hinata namun kelopak matanya yang berat memaksanya untuk kembali terpejam.

Hinata terisak, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sebuah kepakan putih dan tubuh yang bercahaya terbang melayang-layang dengan kesal di langit, Gaara menyaksikan pendampingnya yang sedang memenuhi persembahannya. Hinata telah berhasil memenuhi syaratnya, yaitu memperlihatkan cinta sejati dihadapan dewa yang tak percaya akan adanya cinta sehidup semati.

* * *

"Apa Pangeran Sasuke pada akhirnya mati, _Kaasan_?" Bocah lelaki bermata jernih itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Hatinya memang lembut seperti _tousan_ nya.

"Akhirnya Hinata sang _Siren_ dan Pangeran Sasuke bisa bersatu dan hidup bahagia." Sang ibu memberikan _happy ending_ yang tak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana bisa, itu mustahil, kan?" Bocah bermarga Uchiha itu tidak terima dengan perkataan ibunya.

"Tentu saja bisa." Sang ibu berkeras.

"Tidak bisa!" Bocah Uchiha itu tak mau kalah.

Seorang lelaki yang sedari awal kisah ini dimulai sudah menonton keakraban antara ibu dan anak itu pun tertawa di balik pintu, ia tak bisa menahan tawanya saat anaknya yang keras kepala—Ia menganggap itu sipat turunan dari istrinya—tak mau mengalah dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun." Sang ibu menyadari kehadiran suaminya, "Sebaiknya engkau urus anakmu!" Wanita cantik itu berdiri dan merajuk. Sasuke menghampiri wanita bersurai panjang itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Kaasan_ manja!" Bocah Uchiha itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia iri dengan kemesraan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang anaknya yang baru berusia lima tahun. Ia mengacak surai kelam anaknya tanda sayang.

"Kenapa Jagoan Ayah marah-marah?" Sasuke menarik tubuh istrinya ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Ibu merusak cerita." Si kecil Uchiha mengadu.

"Itu tidak benar," gumam wanita dipelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mencium pipi istrinya, si kecil Uchiha tersenyum melihat kemesraan itu.

Sasuke dari awal sudah tahu dengan cerita yang dikisahkan istrinya, sambil membelai rambut anaknya Sasuke menjelaskan _ending_ cerita itu kembali. "Pangeran Sasuke tidak mati karena diselamatkan oleh Hinata _Siren_."

Bocah bermata mutiara itu berpura-pura tidak tertarik, sepertinya ayah ingin membela istrinya. "Kenapa juga nama mereka harus sama dengan nama Ayah dan Ibu." Ia akhirnya bertanya mengenai hal yang sedari awal sudah mengusik pikirannya.

Sasuke dan istrinya—Uchiha Hinata—hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya yang kritis itu.

"Hey Jagoan, kau masih ingin mendengar penjelasan _ending_ cerita ini tidak?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, bocah Uchiha itu mengangguk.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, "Ketika Hinata memutuskan menyelamatkan Pangeran Sasuke, itu artinya ia harus menerima kutukan dari dewa Gaara." Sasuke sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kutukan apa, _Tousan_?" Si kecil pun terpancing.

"Hinata yang seharusnya hidup abadi dan memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi kaumnya harus mau melepaskan semua kekuatan itu, _Siren_ itu akhirnya dikutuk menjadi manusia dan harus menjalani kehidupan fana seorang manusia, _Siren_ itu akan menjadi tua lalu mati."

Bocah lima tahun itu bergumam lirih, "Menjadi manusia bukanlah hal yang buruk. Dari pada hidup selamanya tapi tak punya cinta." Si kecil Uchiha memang jenius kali ini Sasuke mengakui kepintaran anaknya tentu berasal dari dirinya.

"Hinata tidak pernah menyesal memilih menjadi manusia." Sasuke menatap istrinya yang berbicara tanpa keraguan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, apalagi jika mereka akhirnya memiliki anak manis dan pintar sepertiku, Uchiha Kisuke." Ketiga manusia itu tertawa bahagia bersama.

 **Kebahagiaan bukan seberapa lama kau bisa hidup namun seberapa banyak cinta dalam hatimu.**

 **Juga bukan seberapa hebat kau memiliki kekuatan namun seberapa banyak orang-orang yang menguatkanmu.**

 _ **End.**_

Note: Terima kasih banyak untuk SHL dan Hinata Lover yang selama ini memberikan semangat melalui komentarnya. Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian.


End file.
